


Attach on Titan / Shingeki No Kyojin Oc for Role-play purposes

by Twinkies_For_Days



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkies_For_Days/pseuds/Twinkies_For_Days
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My OC for Attack On Titan.<br/>Comment for more info.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attach on Titan / Shingeki No Kyojin Oc for Role-play purposes

Name: Anya Dmitri  
Meaning: Gracious Goddess of Harvest  
Nickname(s): N/A  
Alias (if any): The Awesome One (What she calls herself) and Jean’s rival/future girlfriend (What other people (besides Jean) calls her). Other than those, nothing.  
Age: 17  
Gender: Genderfluid (Male when she feels like it, Female when she feels like it) It gets confusing when she goes to take a shower.  
Species (If a Titan Shifter fill out that section; if not get rid of it or leave it blank): Human.  
Birthday: May 07.  
Birthplace (Which Wall, What town, etc.): Trost, Wall Maria.  
Current Residence (Which Wall, What town, etc.): Trost, Wall Maria.  
Sexual Orientation: Bisexual.  
Marital Status (Single, Married, etc.): Single.  
Language(s) spoken: Russian and English.  
Life-Long Dream: To be able to live long enough to tell her great-grandchildren about fighting titans. (And the possible killing the Colossal Titan).  
Goal(s): To prove her dead mother wrong and find a boyfriend. Oh, and having a high killing quota.  
Affiliation: Garrison or Stationary Guard.  
Former Affiliation: 104th Trainees Squad  
Grad. Rank: 17th  
Status (Alive, Missing, etc.): Alive. But terribly injured.  
(Optional) If anything but alive tell what happened:  
Like(s): Being in crowds, talking, eating, anything that involves her mouth. Keeping close relationships with friends.  
Dislike(s): Nosy people, rivals, and having no food.  
Bad Habit(s): Talking/laughing at the worst moment, noisy stomachs, and chewing on her fingernails.  
Hobbies: Walking, thinking, talking, being around friends.  
Fear(s): Being forgotten, having nothing good to think about, and being around when everyone else is gone.  
Personality: Anya is a fun-loving girl. Sneaking out past curfew to pull some pranks and walk around the base are some of the many things that she does with Connie and Sasha. She’s the kind of person to speak her mind, hurting and building character in a lot of people. She’s one to rescue a friend in need and risk her own even when it’s not needed. Anya misinterprets a lot of things leading to not getting some messages across when they’re spoken directly to her. The only reason she chose Garrison was because it led to an easier life to live, making her job easier. 

Anya will admit she’s a freeloader, but not enough to actually join the Royal Guard. She might as well not have joined the Trainee’s Squad in the first place, being too lazy to actually try and graduate. She always takes note of the atmosphere and tries the best to cheer people up, even though sometimes that may be the worst case scenario.

Favorites (not necessary)-  
Food(s): Potatoes, no reference to Sasha, and soup!  
Color(s): Pastels, greens, and blues. Sometimes red.  
Season(s): Winter, because the best substitution for heat is someone else’s body radiation. But also, spring because the food supply is highest compared to the rest of the seasons.  
Time of Day: Nighttime, because she sneaks out with friends until morning, or at least until the visibility is high enough to not get caught.

Appearance-  
Height: 160 centimeters.  
Weight: 124 lbs.  
Hair style (Always Down, Always Up, etc.): Always up in one ponytail during battle, down whenever at base.  
Hair Color: Light, almost bleached, blonde hair.  
Eye Color: Dark, forest green.  
Skin Tone: Not so dark tan.  
Body Shape/Build: Average 9-year old boy build, straight and flat.  
Birth Marks: One on her naval in the shape of a distorted whale and one behind her upper thigh in the shape of a distorted square.  
Scar(s): One that goes through her right palm and one that goes around the front of her ankle, both from escaping being kidnaped.

Health-  
Memory (any issues with this?): Well, Anya will remember things when she least expects it, but forget it when she needs it the most. So pretty good.  
Sight (do you need glasses?): Perfect Vision, 20/20  
Mental (Any problems? Example: depression): ADD  
Physical (Do you take care of your body or harm it? Also include injuries): Anya barely takes care of herself, but she doesn’t harm herself. She’s a healthy eater, so her weight’s alright.  
Sleep patterns (how you sleep and how much rest do you get?): Anya’ll sleep at least 7 hours over the span of two days, what with staying up all night and sneaking out with friends.

Abilities/Statistics (1- lowly skilled, 10- highly skilled and tell why)-  
3D Maneuvering Gear: 4  
Why: Her balance is very bad.  
Intelligence: Around 4-6  
Why: She never really payed attention in class.  
Martial Arts: 5  
Why: She’s only good with her hands and on her feet.  
Battle Skill: 6  
Why: She doesn’t pay attention to any strategies given, so she’d mostly be lost.  
Agility: Around a 7 or an 8. Closer to a 7.  
Why: She’s docile and moves like a cat.  
Strategy: 5  
Why: She mostly makes up her own strategies, but they work.  
Teamwork: 7.75. If that's even possible.  
Why: She’s good with people who tell her what to do, not making her own decisions.  
Why: Most of the time, she’s in a group with people she can work with/stand.  
Passion: 8  
Why: She’s only trying to not get killed.

 

Relationships-  
Parent(s): Both dead, from the natural cause of a cold  
Sibling(s): One brother, Ryan, who was kidnaped at age 8  
Other Relative(s): Well, she lived with her aunt, Natalya until she was old enough to be recruited into the 104th Trainees Squad.  
Best Friend(s): Connie is a close second, right after Sasha and Marco. Jean has known Anya ever since she turned ten.  
Friend(s): Armin and Mikasa are really close to her, but only enough to be affiliated with her. She’s close with Bertholdt and Reiner.  
Enemy(s): Well, she’s kinda on bad terms with Mikasa after dissing Eren about his killing all titans, but not as much as Annie, just because of her care-free attitude.  
Hero(s): Dot Pixis. Besides him, no one really sparks her interest.  
Rival(s): Eren Jäger (Jaeger). That’s all. (She hates his guts). Oh, and Jean Kirstein. 

History/Life:

Anya Dmitri was born on May the 7th, being the first of two twins to be conceived. Her father was gone that day, but the town doctor was in his place, making sure that they were born correctly and without too much difficulty.

After the first three years of being born, Anya was soon beginning to develop her own personality, which differed greatly from her significant other’s. The two often quarreled with each other about who was born first, their mother never stepping in to stop them because she found the fight adorable. 

Once Anya and Ryan’s 7th birthday rounded the corner, their father, Mathias, came out of his bedroom less, often heard complaining about the cold, despite the over friendly weather. He died of a cold the week after their birthday. 

On the 21st of July, their aunt, Natalya, came to live with them, after having the small village she lived in attacked by a small group of four 15m titans. She told them no one died, to leave their young minds scar-free. 

Natalya’s sister, Katheryn, (and also their mother) came down with a cold, staying in bed four weeks before dying.

On the night of their eight birthday, Ryan and Anya both began to frequently visit the town, stealing loaves of bread from the elders and running around like they were adults pretending to be children. On one of their many excursions, a mysterious man showed up, telling them to follow him. They later found out that he was a pedophile, and tried to escape. While trying to escape, Anya earned a scar on her hand from grabbing the wrong end of a blade and one on her thigh from getting sliced. She ran away with Ryan, only to find that he wasn’t following her home. She never went outside again.  
Once Anya turned ten, Natalya sent her outside on these so called “adventures”, saying how it wasn’t normal for kids her age to stay inside. She discovered a new friend to play with. After finding out his name, Jean, she considered them to be best friends.


End file.
